


a knife and a thank you

by waccharimasu



Series: black and white and red [2]
Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Aftermath, Developing Friendships, M/M, Short & Sweet, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waccharimasu/pseuds/waccharimasu
Summary: Courier felt that he got to thank Cutthroat for saving his life when he got cornered by the Executioner Master, by returning the knife that the killer threw to spare him off.Aftermath of episode 06, basically.
Relationships: Courier/Cutthroat (Akudama Drive)
Series: black and white and red [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080503
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	a knife and a thank you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still mad of why these two didn't get a proper interaction >:( Like how cute and badass these two would be!!! But that's fine, I'm just gonna make fanfics of them together regardless of canon.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

At that moment when Courier was cornered, he knew that he gotta do his best to keep the Executioner Master from slicing him off with the shiny yellow laser blade. That is where his metal prosthetic arm come into a use, literally he held the blade with that hand, while gritting his teeth.

"You're holding me back, seriously. Just go die already," Master undoubtedly said that to Courier that is holding back

Suddenly, a shiny object ziplines straight to the two, with Master tilts his head quickly. Courier, on the other hand, can't even try moving away from the object that flies towards him. But, he knew that the only person who would ever throw a knife like that is a real talented one and would never try to go for his head, _for now_ —

Because he had never missed his aim.

The knife stabs on the metal wall, mere inches besides Courier's head. His violet eyes turns to the knife, and feels it must have cut through some strands of his hair. The owner of the knife, quickly jumps and attacking Master, smiling happily when his blades come contact with the laser weapon.

' _Dammit_ _, I can handle this on my own..._ ' Courier thinks, as he sees Master are chasing Cutthroat away

All he needs to do now, is to get out of here. He gotta go back to Swindler and the two siblings, and get them to safety. While he's trying to get up, somehow he thinks of the knife. For sure, Cutthroat gonna need the knife again, as his primary weapon. And, there's this urge to properly thank the killer to help him. He mentally note to return it for later, once the problem solves.

So, Courier takes the knife and keeps it by the pocket of his leather jacket. Now, onto the main part of his job right here...

* * *

"Hey," Courier calls upon Cutthroat, as he hops off from his bike, as they arrived on Expo Park

"Oh, Courier! What do you need from me?" the killer turns around, with a delighted smile on his face

As the purple-haired biker comes closer, he reaches for the knife by the pocket of his jacket. "Here, I bet you're gonna need that knife again."

As always, he takes his precious knife from Courier's right hand, happily smiles. "Thank you, thank you! I thought I'd lost this one too thanks to that guy!"

Cutthroat suddenly curious of Courier's sudden approach, and decides to ask. "Why are you returning this to me? Did you have something to do with me?"

His violet eyes averts away from the other, "No. Involving feelings is not a thing I like. Don't take it too seriously."

"Heh... You're no fun, Courier!" Cutthroat pouts on that response

It's true that Courier would not ever involve any of his feelings to his job, and he shouldn't thank Cutthroat for saving him due to that mindset, but there's something else by his heart. Silently he curses himself for thinking such way. But luckily, the killer in white understands of what he meant.

"Oh? Are you gonna thank me for saving you? Isn't that right?" playful lilac eyes gazes at Courier

"N-No, I'm not!" the other quickly retorts

"Well, I don't mind a _thank you_ from someone like you. I'm a _nice_ person after all!" Cutthroat says, closing his eyes into a close-eye smile

Well, he knows that this one is _really far_ from nice. But, since Cutthroat knows of his purpose, he guessed that he had no other choice than to properly thank him.

"T-Thanks for saving me..." Courier mutters, eyes still looking away

But, Cutthroat is still dissatisfied from the answer, "Just that? Aww, I thought you'll be more confident on saying it..."

"Shut up! You hear me thanking you, right?" Courier decides to walk away, having enough from the teasing

But, like a certain girl on this group, this one is as fun to be teased. Maybe, once he done with that certain girl, he would tail on him and do some interesting things together. Perhaps, finding out that what if the red colors would fit him perfectly?

_Oh, this would be fun!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I hope I did my best on making you considering this ship too🤭 Well then, see you next time!


End file.
